How To Save a Life
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Vanitas' parents had died, and he's dating Namine. He's handling his parents death pretty well. Once he slips up he hits Namine. Roxas wants to save Namine before he gets worse.
1. Forgiveness

**I own nothIng vanitas' POV**

I gave her red roses, I left them on the porch; apologizing for what I did to her last night. I got out of control and I slapped her, just because she had Roxas over. I felt really guilty of hitting her. I hope she gets the roses.

I picked up my phone off the bed and I texted Namine Hey,_did you get the flowers? If you did please call me. I want to hear your voice. _

I wanited for minutes, I never got a reply._Please give me a call._

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I sat at the kitchen staring at the beauitful roses that were in a glass vase. I couldn't believe what he did last night, and now he's acting all sweet? I don't think so.

My phone kept going off, and he wants me to call him? If I don't he'll never stop texting me. I picked up my phone and i dialed his number.

"Hey sweet cakes."

"I got the flowers."

"Do you like them?" He asked with a happy tone.

"Stop being fake! You don't need to send me flowers just to apologize. You're acting like nothing happen well you hit me and I can't ever forgive you!" I hung up. I think hitting is just wrong! If anybody hits me; I can't forgive them and I'l l not talk to them.

Tears were rolling down my soft pale face. Is he going to abuse me? I crossed my arms on the table and i hid my face in them and I cried.

I heard footsteps coming up to me. "What's wrong baby sis?"

It was my older sister Kairi. "Go away!"

"Namine, tell me!" She pleaded.

I sighed and I picked up my head. "Vanitas hit me."

Kairi looked at me with shook, she sat down in the chair. "Wow! Those flowers are from him?"

I nodded. "He's acting all sweet acting like nothing happened."

"Nobody hits my sister! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I wiped my tears off my face.

"Are you sure?"

"Kairi, do you think he's going to become an a abuser?"

"No, I don't think that at all!"

Suddenly a knock was heared. Kairi rose from her chair and she answered the door. "Hey Vanitas!"

Oh great, he's here!

"Is Namine home?" He asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Kairi said as she let Vanitas in the house.

He walked over to the crying Namine, he took a seat. "I'm sorry."

Kairi left the room. I wish Kairi could stay. "I know you are. Are you being fake?" I glanced at him.

"No, don't be silly!"

"Well, guys wouldn't give girls flowers for an a apologize."

"Can you forgive me? I'm not being fake."

"I'm forgive you."

He placed a hot kiss on my lips and I returned the kiss. "Let's forget what happened."

I gave him a small smile. "Yes."

"How about we go for a walk?"

"Sure that'll be fun!" I smiled.

We rose from our chairs and we walked outside. As we steped onto the porch a breaze came at us, it felt nice. We stepped off the porch and we walked down town in Destiny Islands.

* * *

"I was thinking that we could live together," Vanitas spoke up.

I was in shook. "I'd love to, but we're not old enough, and my mother wouldn't like it."

"You're right. You're lucky to have a mother, I don't have parent. I have my brothers." His eyes grew sad. I remember him telling me that his parents died in a car accident.

"Its heartbreaking to lose somebody."

"Yeah, its in the past and you can't do anything about it," Vanitas said.

"I know Roxas is handling it just fine. What about Sora and Ventus?"

"Sora has been crying for days. Ventus is okay with it, but its depressing when you live there. Everybody is depressed."

A boy was yelling out Vanitas' name. It was Roxas.

"What is it?"

He looked scared, I hope everything is okay.

"Sora, cut himself! He's on his way to the hospital!"

Vanitas didn't even cry, well he's a strong person. He took my hand and we all ran into the car.


	2. Tears

**Thanks for the reviews! Vanitas' POV**

We rushed into the hospital, my hearts was beating and my hands were sweating. I'm scared that I might lose my little brother. I rushed up to the desk.

The girl took her eyes off the computer, and she glared at me. "May I help you?"

"What room is Sora Lockheart in?" I asked with fear written all over me.

"You can't see him right now, he's getting stiches. I'll let the doctor know that you're here," she picked up the phone and put it up to her hear and typed in some numbers.

I calmed down once she told me what's going on. We sat in the waiting room, where my other brother Ventus was waiting. "What happened?"

Ventus looked at us with sadness in his eyes. "He... he wanted to kill himself."

We all gasped at his words. I noticed that my hands weren't sweating anymore, at least he lived. "Why did he do such a thing?"

"I really don't know. He was in his room and Roxas and I heard scearming, he stabbed his chest, almost to the heart."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Why would Sora do such a thing? He's not the boy who would end his life, je was always happy and there was nothing wrong with him. The thought of it made me cry, I felt warm hands rubbing my back. Namine was rubbing my back and telling me everything is alright.

"He's lucky to be alive," Roxas said.

Suddenly the nurse came up to us. "Come with me, you can see your brother."

We rose from our seats and we followed her through a wooden door, down the hall up the stairs. There were a lot of doctors and nurses walking down the hallway, and getting in and out of the patients room.

The nurse took us to room 230, she opened the door for us and we walked in. Sora was laying in the bed and the doctor was sitting in a chair beside the bed, talking to him. I smiled when I saw him.

We walked over to the bed. "You're alive!" Ventus smiled.

"May I speak to Sora's brothers?" The doctor asked.

We nodded and we left the room with the doctor, leaving Namine in the room with Sora.

"Boys," he said softly.

We looked him in the eye, we were ready to listen to whatever he's going to tell us.

"Sora, we tried killing himself. He said that he's mad at himself and he just wants to end his life."

My brothers and I were touch, we didn't shed one tear. Sora, he's mad at himself? Really? He's always a happy kid, how could he be mad at himself? It just doesn't make sense.

"Is there something that we could do?" Roxas asked.

"Make sure, he's not by himself, keep a good eye on him, and do stuff with him that could keep his mind off of death."

"When can he leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, he needs to rest," the doctor walked off.

We walked in the room.

"Sora, why would you do such a thing?" I asked as I shook my head.

"I just think its time for me to leave this world," he replied peacefully.

It seemed like death doesn't scare him, he seems so breave. "You'll break everyone's heart."

Sora grinned. "Death, is where I wanna go."

I cried once again. My girlfriend came over to me and she hugged him. I was scared that I might lose him! "You're to young to die."

"Why did you want to kill yourself?" Roxas asked.

"I don't want to live in depression, killing myself will take it all away," Sora replied.

"STOP!" I yelled. I cried as I left the room, I couldn't stand my little brother talking like that.

"Vanitas! " Namine called out.

"I can't stand my brother right now!"

My brother Ventus came out. "Rox and I are going to stay the night, you guys can go," he went back in the room.

"I can stay the night at your place, if you want," she suggested.

I nodded and we left the hospital.


	3. Staying with Vanitas

**Namine's POV**

We entered the house, it was quiet yet depressing. I remember when I would come over; everyone had smiles on their faces and their mother would always make cookies and she'd make sure I'd eat a couple and bring some home. Its not the same anymore, there's no smiles, no cookies.

Vainitas sat down the coach and cried loud. It doesn't help that your brother wants to die and you're coming home to an empty house, there's nobody to talk to you have to deal with your pain.

I never seen him cry so much in his life, I placed myself next to him. I do feel bad for him, I could cry too. I was close to their family, his parents felt like they're mine too. Its just not the same like it use to be.

Sadness grew on me, I didn't like it when people cry, it makes me want to cry. "Vanitas, everything is going to be fine. Your brothers are at the hospital staying with Sora, so he doesn't try to hurt himelf." I tried my best to comfort him.

He wiped his tears off his face and he glanced at me. "I know, I just don't want to lose him like I did my parents. I appreciate you staying the night, it does get lonely when you're by yourself."

I smiled. "What should we do?"

He looked up at the ceiling thinking deeply. "We could, bake cookies?" He looked at me with a goofy grin.

I laughed, I could tell he's a bit better. "We could do that."

We rose from the couch and we walked in the kitchen. I got the supsupplies that we need to make the cookies. Vanitas got the package of the chocolate chips, a bowl and mesuring cups and spoons. We started with the dry ingredients.

I felt my phone go off, I fished it out of my pocket, I got a text from Kairi.

Kairi: Where are you? When are you going to be home?

Namine: I'm staying over at Vanitas' house, its not what you think it is. Sora is in the hospital, and his 2 brothers are staying there. I'll tell you later, I gtg.

I put my phone back in my pocket and I helped Vanitas. We put the doach on the cookie sheet. "What was that about?"

"Just my sister, she wants to know when I'm coming home."

Vanitas put the cookie sheets in the oven. "What should we do now?"

"We could watch someting."

We sat on the couch with the TV on. I ffished for my phone and I quickly texted Kairi the whole thing.

Namine: Sora, cut himself really bad, so he had 2 go 2 the hospital. He wanted 2 kill himself, so Ven and Rox are going 2 stay the night, so he doesn't hurt himself.

Kairi: Oh okay, I'm going to go see Sora.

I put my phone back where it was and I watched some TV with him. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"We can camp out in the living room."

"That'll be fine! Is it okay if I cook dinner?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask, act like you live here," he said with a smile.

"How about we stay up late and watch a lot of movies!"

"That sounds like fun!"

We both laughed at my idea, I want our night to be fun, and get our minds off of depressing thoughts about Sora and their parents. I glanced at the clock that was hung on the wall. "The cookies are done." I rose from the couch, I put on oven mits and I took them out, I placed the sheets on the stove.

"And we could eat cookies all night!"

I hope tonight goes well and I hope our plans go well, without fighting. I slipped out of the mits and I put them on the counter. I placed myself on the couch. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Its already 4:30, gee time flys by so fast. "What should we have for supper?"

"How about we order pizza," he suggested.

"I thought I was cooking."

He fished his phone out of his pocket and he dialed the number. "Not anymore."

"This is Destiny's Beat Pizza. How may I help you?" The man asked.

"I'd like to get one large chese and becon, please."

"Sure, is that all sir?"

"Yup."

"What's your address?" The man asked as he had a pad of paper with him that had his order on.

"27 Lily Pad Road."

"Thank you, it'll be ready in 15 mintes," the man hung up.

Vanitas hung up and he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Should we get ready for our night of fun?" It sounds like a little kid would call it that, but I don't know what to call our night.

He rose from the couch and he walked over to the colseset, he opened it. He pulled out tons of balnkets and some pillows. He laid them down on the floor neatly, then he placed the pillows next to each other. "There." He sat next to me.

"What am I going to wear to bed?"

"Pamjas you mean. You can wear mine."

"Let's put them on now!" I smiled.

"You go first, you can pick out anything you want."

I rose from the couch and I headed upstairs. Before I walked in Vanitas' room, I walked in his parents home. Their bed was still there, and their clothes too. There was clothes in the hamper, it felt like they still lived here. Its sad that they died living their sons behind with no other adult in the house. I left the room and I walked into his room, it was a mess! Clothes all over the floor, but I don't blame him. I wouldn't feel like cleaning my room if my parents died.

I looked through his drawers to look for pajamas. Its going to be some wired wearing boys clothes, I pulled out a red plaid matching set. "This' ll work." I put them on and I went downstairs into the living room.

Vanitas looked at me. "You look cute in my clothes." He hopped off the couch and he went up to his room

I sighed as I sat on the couch. I wish his parents were still alive, I miss them so much!


	4. Night of Fun, Returning from the Hospita

**Vanitas' POV thanks for the reviews! :)**

As I entered the living room, the door bell rung. I wonder who that could be, its probably one of my friends. Wait its the pizza! I rushed to the front door and I opened it. I grabbed the pizza, and I pulled out some munny to pay for the pizza. We thanked each other and I shut the door. "Pizza time!" I said with a singing voice.

Namine looked at me and smiled, I returned the smile and I sat next to her on the floor. "Did you pick out a movie?" I opened the box of the pizza. Steam rose right up into the air and it smelled so good!

"Yeah, I picked Shrek." She grabbed a piece of pizza and she bit into it. "So good! "

"I haven't watched that movie in a long time." The last time I watched it was like two years ago. I never watch any movies anymore, its just not the same without my parents. I grabbed a piece of pizza and I bit into it.

"Really? When was the last time you watched it?"

"Two years ago. My parents loved the movies, we'd always laugh and we'd watch Shrek every Friday night."

"If you don't want to watch it, I can take it out."

"No, its fine. It brings back so many memories. "

Within ten minutes the pizza was all gone, I smirked at the empty box and I glanced at Namine. "Cookie time?"

Namine let out a small giggle. "Maybe later I'm full."

Not long before that the movie ended and Namine fell asleep. "I guess no cookies." I turned off the TV and the DVD player and I laid down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Beep beep_

I quickly woke up, my phone is ringing! I picked up my phone off the floor that was next to me. I answered it and I put it up to my ear. "Hello."

"Dude, Sora is coming home," Ventus said.

I smiled. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, the doc said to watch him and keep his mind off of hurting himself."

"That's great! So when will he be home?"

"We're getting ready now, I'll see you," he hung up.

I hung up and I smiled, I pushed Namine to wake her up. "Hey Namine!"

She groaned. "What?"

"Sora's okay and they're coming home!"

She sat up and she hugged me. "That's awesome!"

I hugged her back. "I know! Lets make some breakfast!"

We pulled apart and he stood up and he walked in the kitchen. I got out the bacon and eggs, while Namine got out a pot and a spatula.  


As soon as we started cooking, the front door swung open, it was my brothers. We both smiled.

"It smells good in here," Roxas said as he breathed in the sent of the eggs and bacon.

"Its good to see you guys," Namine smiled..

"Yeah, I'm glad to be out of that evil place," said Sora.

"Namine, are you wearing Vanitas' pajamas?" Ventus asked.

Namine nodded, and my brothers laughed. Its good to see them happy and not depressed. Namine turned off the burner, and she placed the eggs on plates and bacon. She gave us each a plate and we ate.

"So yummy! You should cook for us all the time!" Roxas said.

Namine giggled. "I'm glad you guys love it!"

I suddenly heard a deep noise; Namine fished for something in her pocket, it was her phone. I wonder who text her.

Kairi: Please come home!

She put it back in her pocket, she rushed upstairs up to my room, probably to change into her dress.

"Namine slept over?" Roxas asked.

I nodded. "I didn't want to be alone."

"Understandable," Ventus said.

Sora has been quitet, I wonder why. He's always talkative. "Hey Sora, are you okay?"

"I guess," he left the kitchen and sat on the couch and he turned on the TV. What's with him? I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, it was just Namine. She glared at us. "I have to go, thank you for having me over!" She placed a kiss on my lips and I kissed her back.

"Hey Namine, maybe you and I could grab an ice cream later," said Roxas.

"Uh sure." She smiled and she left the house.


	5. Ice Cream and Slaps

**Namine's POV I love doing POVs**

As soon as I got home my phone rang, and my sister hugged me. "I missed you!" I hugged her back and I pulled away to fish my phone out of my pocket. "Yeah Vanitas?"

"You can't go see Roxas."

Did he just say I can't see Roxas? "Why?" Is he going to not let me see my best friend? He can't stop me from seeing my friend. I knew his family for years and now I can't see Roxas.

"He's only taking you out, because he wants to take you away from me. You can't see him, I'm sorry."

Anger boiled up inside me, I wanted to yell. "I knew your family for years! I don't want to be away from any of you guys, you're like my brothers! You can't stop me from seeing them!"

"Fine then, I'll be your third wheel."

"You don't need to babysit us! You need to watch Sora, and besides Roxas respects our relationship. Please let us be alone."

"If he kisses you, you come to me," he said as he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Baby sis, what happened? You don't look happy."

"Vanitas doesn't want me to be with Roxas alone, but I told him nothing will happen," I replied with a sigh.

"You guys fight all the time, ever since their parents died."

"Yeah, I think I should talk to Roxas about it."

Suddenly a knock was at the door. Kairi rushed to the door to answer it. "Hey Roxas."

"Is Namine here?"

"Hey Namine!"

I walked up to the door, where I found a happy Roxas. "See you later Kairi." I walked out of the door. Roxas and I left the house, we walked down on the sidewalks.

"What's with Vanitas?" I asked.

"Hold on." We walked up to an ice cream stand. "Two sea salt ice creams."

The lady gave us our ice creams and Roxas payed her, we continued to walk down the sidewalk till we sat on a bench in the park.

"The reason why he's acting like this, is because he misses his parents. He's yelling at us too, and he even..."

Roxas was about to cry, sadness grew in my eyes. I took a bite of the cold treat, hoping it'll help me fell better. "What?"

"He hits us."

My eyes grew wide, and I gasped. My ice cream almost fell out of my hand. "What? He's that upset?"

Roxas nodded and he nibbled on his ice cream. "I think that's what's going to happen to you."

"Vanitas won't hit me, he even said so when we had little fights."

"Just watch out, if he ever hits you, you let me know, I'll hit him back."

"I don't get it, he doesn't want us to be alone. It seems like he doesn't trust you."

"He didn't want me too see you too. I think he just doesn't want us to date, I know you're taken and I don't do anything. I told him that."

"He changed ever since your parents died."

"I know, Sora too."

I placed a hand on his should and I glared at his profile. "If you need to get out of the house, you can always stop by my place."

He smirked. "Thanks."

I couldn't keep my eyes off Roxas, he's so handsome. I want him to kiss me! But wouldn't that be cheating? All I want is to feel his wet lips on mine. I should've dated Roxas, I saw him look at me and he smiled, I smiled shly back. He got close to my face, within a second our lips were locked and we kissed, then pulled away. My cheeks are hot, I must be blushing.

Roxas giggled. "I always wanted to kiss you."

"Roxas, what if Vanitas saw us?" I wanted to say 'me too', but Vanitas might be around. "Roxas, it wasn't a great ideato kiss somebody who's talken!"

"I knew I shouldn't leave you two alone!" Vanitas poped out of a bush that was two feet away from us. "Why did you kiss my girlfriend?" He pointed a finger in Roxas' face.

I watched them both, Roxas was getting uncomfortable and Vanitas was upset, I hope he doesn't hit him.

"You were watching us?" Roxas asked ingorring Vanitas' question.

"Good thing I did." He slaped Roxas on his cheek. "Don't you dare kiss her again!" He was about to slap him harder but I grabbed his arm. "Stop! Hitting doesn't do anything!"

"Bud out will ya?" Anger grew up inside him, his brows were close together and his eyes were full of anger.

"No! Hitting is wrong, just stop."

"I know why you're acting like this. You liked it when he kissed you."

"No way I don't! Can you let it go?" Even though it was cute, but when we pulled apart my heart was beating and I knew Vanitas was watching, I had a feeling.

"Why would I let go of this?" He forced his arm out of my grip and he smacked Roxas as hard as he could.

"Vanitas! You monster!"

He looked at me, still angry. "I'm doing this for my own good."

"Get away from me you monster!"

Vanitas slaped me, I gasped. Roxas smacked the back of Vanitas' head and he fell to the ground, yup he's knocked out.

"Lets get out of here!" Roxas said.

"No! You'll just kiss me! Look what you did you knocked out Vanitas!"

"He slapped you, he needs to be hit sometimes. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, are you?"

"Yup, lets go, he's going to slap us again."

I shook my head. "Roxas, I can't be alone with you anymore. I can't trust you."

"Fine!" He stood up and he walked away. I got on the ground and I laid Vanitas' head on my lap, when he wakes up I'll be the first person he sees first.

He opened his amber eyes and he looked at me and smiled. "What happened?"

I wasn't expecting that when he woke up, I was hoping for 'hey beautiful or hey angle cake.' Roxas knocked you out."

"I remember, he kissed you and I slaped him for it!" He sat up and he faced me.

I couldn't keep but smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sorry I slapped you, sometimes I can't control my anger." He grabbed my face gently and he kissed me, I kissed him back.

"Lets get out of here," I said as we pulled away.

"I got things I need to do, you go alone home. I'll see you tomorrow. " We both rose from the ground and we walked in different directions.


	6. Death

Roxas is going to get it! Why would he kiss my girlfriend? He knows she's taken! I enter my house with anger.

Roxas and Ventus ran up to me with sadnes on their faces.

"What's wrong?" My anger felt me as I saw their faces.

Vents took my hand and they both led me upstairs into our room. I cried as I saw Sora's body lying on the floor, blood pouring out and onto the floor. I kneeled on the floor and I stared at his face, like as if he's going to open his eyes. "What happened?"

"He killed himself," Roxas said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. My baby brother, killed himself.

"What do we do with his body?" Ventus asked.

"Let's bury him in the yard. I'll call Namine over," I said as I rose to my feet.

"Ven and I will start digging, " said Roxas as him and Ventus left the room.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Namine's number.

"Hey Van!"

"I need you to come over. Sora killed himself."

"What? Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking. We're going to have our own finale. Just come in a half hour." I hung up and I shoved my phone in my pocket.

* * *

An half hour passed and we're outside, standing in front of the now hole in the ground. Our eyes were on Sora. We all couldn't believe he would do this.

"Does anybody have something to say?" Roxas asked.

"He was always a happy boy, I never knew he'd change since his parents died. I always loved him," Kairi said as she threw a red rose in the grave hole.

"He was there when you needed him, he'd always put a smile on your face. He'll be missed, but he'll always be in our hearts," Ventus said as he threw a red rose in the hole.

"Whenever you're upset, he'll be the one to make you laugh. You'll be forever missed," Namine threw a rose in the grave.

"He loved everyone, he never hated anybody," Roxas threw a rose in the grave.

"He was a special boy, everyone loved him. He's gone, but we have his memories. Rest in peace, Sora," Vanitas threw the rose in the hole.

Ventus and Roxas picked up their shovels and they started to fill the hole. I wish I knew how he killed himself. It'll be a mystery.

* * *

About a half hour everybody was eating lunch, and we were bring up memories of the past, it made me cry.

"I remember that!" Roxas shouted.

I sighed as I was playing with my food with a fork. I wasn't really paying attention to what they're saying.

"Vanitas, are you okay?" Namine asked softly.

"I need some air," I rose from my chair and I went outside standing on our porch.

"I'm going to talk to him," said Roxas as he rose from his chair and headed outside. "Vanitas, I'm sorry."

"Why did you kiss her?" I can't get mad, my sorrow gets in the way.

"I got carried away by her cuteness. It won't happen again, I promise. "

"If it happens again, you'll never to see Namine again."

"I won't break my promise. "

"I trust you keeping your promise, " I said.

"How about you come inside and bring up old memories. "

I shook my head. "I ccan't. "

"Why not?" He asked with with his brows raised.

"Its my fault for his death. I should've been there for him, I didn't even try to help him overcome his problem. "

Roxas placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ven and I real the same. Its not our faults, it was his choice to do that."

"I just can't believe he's gone. I wish there's some way he could be brought back to life," I said with me head low.

"Yeah, nobody can't bring people to life. It'll be cool if somebody could."

"I could've saved his life, but I was mad all the time. I'm so selfish."

"He understood your pain, because our parents died. He took our pain pretty well. Let's go back inside and have some cake," Roxas said with a smile.

We both walked in the house, I do feel a bit better after Roxas talked to me. I guess it isn't that bad when you bring up somebody's memories after they died.

* * *

People die, you can never bring them back to life. Sometimes people blame themselves over their death. Its not your fault, it happens. If there's somebody who wants to kill them self. Reach out to them, help them over come there problem, remember they need you.


End file.
